Tao of Kim Possible
by pbow
Summary: A one shot. Ron tries a different tact than the usual fight. Something to ponder.


A/N: I don't drink very often but, I wrote this under the influence of Single Malt Scotch. A wonderful brew, but if some of theconcepts of Taoare wrong, that's the reason. The standard disclaimer applies. Disney owns all rights to Kim and the gang. I occassionally borrow them to hone my writing skills. No money exchanged hands.

The Tao Of Kim Possible

Ron and Kim exited the classroom. "That was a BADICAL class!" Ron Stoppable raised his voice a little too loud. Kim just looked at him.

"It wasn't bad, Ron," Kim Possible said blandly. "It was fairly interesting at best."

"Don't you understand? THIS is what we're all about. Eastern Philosophy, the Yin and Yang, Good verses Evil! Don't you GET IT?"

"Ron it's no big."

"Kim, it's all about you and Bonnie..." he looked at her and got no reaction. "You and Shego!" Still no reaction. "YOU AND DRAKKEN!" Still nothin! "Alright," he tried another tact. "Instead of fighting, let me try something next time we're on a mission. O.K.?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Captain." Kim saluted him.

The Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, after she quickly unholstered the little blue gadget.

"Drakken and Shego are breaking into a top secret lab."

"What else is new?'

"They're going after a top secret gadget, that will topple the Ozone layer and give severe sunburn to anyone outside." He thought, "_Glad I never go outside, at anytime!" _He turned his attention back to Kim. "Your ride is on the way."

Fifteen minutes later they are traveling by Greyhundt Bus. "Thanks for the lift, Helmut," Kim said to the driver.

"No difficulties, Kim. I'm only happy to help since you saved my gerbil farm."

"No big. I love the little guys! It's the hairless ones that creep me out." She looks at Rufus and shutters. Rufus gave her the finger.

Thirteen hours, and a clandestine grope-fest with Ron, later, they got off the bus in front of a sign that says 'Drakken's New Lair'

Ron looks disgusted. "Can they be any more blatant?"

Kim kicked the door in and it fell with a resounding "CLANG!"

Drakken was at the end of one of his tyrannical rants. "...And thus, we will rule the WORLD!"

Ron stepped in and asked, "Kim, can I do this?"

Kim looked at him and sighed. "Go ahead, Ron. Give it a shot."

Ron yelled to no one in particular, "Why would anyone want to RULE THE WORLD?"

Drakken was taken aback. "Because... Well... I guess.." He paused, then slouched. "I got nothin!" He turned to his chief Hench-woman. "Shego, Please explain to our unwanted guests, why I want to rule the world."

Shego, in a fighting stance ever since Ron and Kim entered, let down her guard. "Gee, Doc, your The Boss. I just follow orders." She paused for a second, then added, "You sign the pay checks. If you want to rule the world, I make it happen."

Ron walked over to Shego and put his arm around her shoulder. "You see, that's what I mean. Kim and I are studying Eastern Philosophy. The Tao... you know?" They both looked puzzled. Ron tried to clarify. "I mean the Yin and the Yang!" She still looked at him as if he were a fish without a bicycle. "You mean, you didn't study the meaning behind the Martial Arts while you trained?" Ron asked incredulously.

Ron shook his head in disbelief and took a different tack. He walked over to Dr. Drakken and looked him in the face. He paused for a mere nonce, then raised a finger, accusingly, "You're Evil, Right?"

Drakken nodded. "And we're Good, right?" Drakken nodded again.

Ron paused and paced for a couple of minutes gathering his thoughts. "Well, to put it simply... The Yin... Us... are The Good," pointing at him and Kim Possible. "...and must balance out with the bad... The Yang... " He indicated Drakken and Shego. "That's you! Yin and Yang, good and evil, positive and negative." He dropped to his knees, grabbed his hair and screamed, "IT'S THE UNIVERSAL BALANCE, FOLKS!" Ron raising his clenched fists in anguish.

Shego's face brightened a little. "Yea, I remember a little about that. There is a," she used air quotes,'Universal Balance!' If one side gets too strong, the other side will negate it. Thus... a balanced Universe!"

Ron smiled, "A gold star to the gorgeous woman with the green skin!' Shego blushed a queer shade of red/green.

Drakken's face took a turn towards Mexico. "You mean... as long as I try to take over the world, you'll **always** be there to stop us?"

Ron's face practically glowed. "Now you're getting the picture. There can be no evil without good. AND... there can be no good without evil. As long as you try to take over the world... with evil intent, we will always be there to thwart you! A force of GOOD!" A balance, see?"

Drakken thought about it. Shego's mind was churning too. Drakken finally spoke, "So, as long," He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw nothing, then turned back. "As long as we try to rule the world... Evilly... You'll always be there to stop us...? Goodly?"

Ron pointed one finger at him and said, quietly, smugly, "Riiight!" In his mind he was screaming, **_"BOOYAH!"_**

Drakken's jaw dropped, without opening his mouth, a full foot. His genius mind tried to grasp the situation.. A mere ten minutes saw all four combatants stand there, in total contemplation!

Finally Dr. Drakken arose from his deep thought and started to exit the lair. "Come, Shego! We must re-evaluate our place in the world!" He mumbled to himself, "And probably re-negotiate our contract."

Kim ran over to Ron and practically tackled him in an embrace and planted a huge smooch on the lips. When they finally broke, she said. "I SOOO did **not** want to fight Shego right now."

Ron gave out a little titter. (Something he doesn't do too often.) "I thought it was worth a shot!" A brilliant idea entered his mind and brightened his face, even more so. "Do you think Monkey Fist or Killigan will go for it?"

And yet another Author's Note: I had to get this out of the way so I can continue writing the sequel to "Her Mission." My character, Blackout, will rule the KP universe if I have anything to say about it.


End file.
